


Family

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme 2 [10]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Noir, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: The Thin ManAU Part 3. A vague blend of now and the 1930s.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme. For jedi_iwakura
> 
> Prompt: M: Muffled

Ryan sighed as he settled into bed. His husband, Jon, was already in bed. He was reading a book and not even looking at Ryan.

“You know, you could talk to me,” Ryan said.

“I could. But that wouldn’t be as much fun, would it?” Jon asked as he read his book.

“Now, look here Jon. I think Spencer is a wonderful detective, but I don’t see why he has to be one.”

Jon shut the book and rubbed his forehead. “He likes doing it Ryan. Even if he says he doesn’t want a case, he still solves it.”

Ryan humphed. “Well, he would have made a fine doctor.”

“If he was a doctor, he wouldn’t have met Brendon. And we wouldn’t have little Pete for a grandson.”

“Yes. I do like them.”

Jon laughed and pulled Ryan closer to him. “You love them. You spoil Pete more than anyone!”

“I’m his grandfather, what else should I do?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” Jon smiled at him and kissed Ryan’s cheek. “Will you please try to show Spencer you like his job?”

“I can try, it won’t be easy, but I can try.”

“That’s all I ask for.”

Ryan hummed and turned to face Jon. “I do love you, Jon Walker-Ross-Smith.”

“Well I love you too, Ryan Walker-Ross-Smith.”

Ryan kissed Jon. “Perhaps we better lock the door.”

“Yes, we wouldn’t want Pete to come jumping in when he shouldn’t.”

“I was more worried about Spencer walking in. He never did learn to knock.”

Jon laughed again and pulled Ryan closer. If Spencer walked in, well, he’ll have learned a lesson.


End file.
